


La Douleur Exquise

by kitty_19



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poor Wes, danny you dummy, good ol' vlads here too but just mentioned briefly, i ship these two why am i writing angst about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_19/pseuds/kitty_19
Summary: la douleur exquise(n). the heart-wrenching pain of wanting the affection of someone unattainable.





	La Douleur Exquise

Wes was never the type to take a stand for himself.

He always preferred watching.

Things were fine like that.

Until Daniel Fenton came along.

Wes always knew Danny as the nerdy kid with weird parents and even weirder friends.

He never really paid much attention to him.

But when Wes found out Fenton and Phantom were the same person, things changed.

Wes was hell-bent on revealing the truth.

Nobody believed him.

Because nobody had studied Fenton’s face the way Wes had.

Nobody knew how light Fenton’s eyes really were.

Or how pale his skin was.

Nobody really appreciated how silky his black hair looked against his fair skin, making his beautiful, milky blue eyes stand out.

Because nobody truly cared.

And because nobody had fallen for Fenton as hard as Wes had.

He didn’t realize when he fell for the half-ghost.

All he knew was he didn’t want Fenton to ever get hurt.

Wes wanted to confess.

He was going to.

Until he found out Fenton was already in love with someone else.

Someone who caused nothing but harm to him.

Fenton was in love with Vlad Masters.

And for once, Wes wanted to do something for himself.

He wanted to scream and shout at Fenton.

He wanted him to know that he loved him more than anyone else did.

But he couldn’t.

He couldn’t do anything about it.

Only because Fenton looked so happy with Vlad.

Wes didn’t want to ruin that.

So, he settled for just being friends with Fenton.

He kept on watching from the side-lines.

Making sure things never changed between himself and Danny.

_//should i smile because you’re my friend? or cry because that’s all you’ll ever be?//_

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked this.  
> cos i surely DID NOT.  
> my poor heart >.<  
> xx


End file.
